What the Hell
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: What the Hell is wrong with Katie Gardener? My first Tratie fics! I can has a s'more? T for lyrics in song and for minor sexual theme. Own nothing in the story! Listen to the song What The Hell by Avril Lavigne when reading. I had to take out the lyrics.


**A challenge song-fic for pippy2468 claimed by Hades. A Tratie, yes Tratie, songfic for What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. For my ex-boyfriend, Noah, What the Hell were you thinking when you admitted you used me? Revenge is most sweet when it's in song mode. Sit down and read What the Hell I was thinking when I wrote this.**

_**Third Person**_

Travis Stoll had no clue why his girlfriend of three months was acting so crazy. Katie Gardener had no clue why her boyfriend of three months didn't like her new style. Okay, so he had caught her making out with his best friends… and brother.

"Love hurts," Travis told her after he caught her.

"What if it's right or wrong? Is there a difference?" She yelled as she ran away from him, ignoring his threats. She couldn't stop there. No, That would be wrong. She was having too much fun to stop.

So the only way he was going to get on his knees begging was if she kneed him in the balls so hard he cried. Okay, so maybe that was the wrong Stoll… Who cares? It's Still amusing to watch. Travis ran after her, leaving his decoy brother behind him. She was acting crazy, abnormal. And she loved it! Travis couldn't say the same.

"Why've I been so good all my life?" she thought. "What the…"

"Hell have you been thinking all day?" Travis said after he caught her.

"I just want to mess around…" She said slipping out of his grasp. "I don't care if you're thinking about that one night I agreed to. You know that's not what I meant!"

She could care less if he hated her new "style." She liked it. So did everyone at camp. Especially the boys. Well, not including Connor.

"What the Hell is she doing?" Travis muttered to himself.

Katie sat in a flirtatious way on the basketball bench in front of the Apollo boys. She got up and messed with Will Solace as she passed by, causing him to drop the ball and follow. Travis caught up and punched him as hard as he could causing Will to stumble onto the ground. She ran away as fast as she could. He couldn't stop her now. She was too fast for him, especially when she was in a rage. She spun around, winking at him as she did so. She needed time to be wild, crazy. She needed time to play.

She kneed his other decoy right where it hurt and ran away from him to the canoe lake. She jumped in, fully dressed, not caring who saw through her light weight t shirt. And the boys weren't reluctant to look as she exited the lake.

She didn't care if he loved, or hated, her at the moment. All she wanted was to be the person she never was. Be the wild crazy girl no one knew was in her. He could catch her falling off the 600th level of the Empire State building and he wouldn't be saving her. What the hell was wrong with her? Hermes probably got bored and wanted to mess with his son.

_La la la la la la la la... Whoa... Whoa...__  
La la la la la la la la... Whoa... Whoa..._

Ah, that one night she agreed to his pleads and all that crap was hilarious. Mostly because she looked back on it the day when she was acting crazy. She was messing with his head that day. She was getting ready for her "crazy" day. No more details.

She'd been good all her life, now she wanted to have fun. She wanted to mess with him. She thought to herself and smiled, hiding on the inside of his cabin doorway. He hated her right now, she could feel it. But he would love her in the end, she was sure of it. Travis sighed walking into his cabin, knowing he had lost this battle. He didn't know that when he entered his cabin, she would be there kissing him, acting if she did nothing wrong. At some point that night, she ended up nest to him in bed. _  
_

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

Aphrodite and Hermes smiled to themselves. Getting revenge on Demeter was sweet. Especially when no one would know about it.

**Ha! I finished it! I loved writing this more than anything else I have ever done! So, should I continue Tratie fanfics? I think I may… You decide! Also, I need a name for my snake! I want to call him Fluffee but I want to see how creative you guys get! Review Please!**


End file.
